


Tentacled Hearts

by Nowanuno



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: Sora returns a lost wallet to a "cool guy" stranger and falls into a sweet trap.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!  Hey Riku!”

 _Funny, that sounds an awful lot like my name_ , the young man mused as he made his way across the parking lot, putting the thunderous music and the club that barely contained it behind him.  He hardly took note of the sneakers slapping against the pavement until they’d danced to a wild halt and he found himself looking down at a flushed face with bright, livid blue eyes.

“Hey!  Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

He peered down at the spiky haired brunette who had forced him to stop, taking in the small, wiry frame and the narrow chest which heaved up and down in the labored hunt for new breath.   “I heard you calling for a Riku.”

“Yeah, you!” a hand shot out, pushing against his own trim torso and pressing something to it.  “You dropped this.”

“Ah,” was all he could say as he reached to take hold of the wallet being offered back so earnestly, opening it to verify that everything was accounted for and that there had been no mistakes made.  He was indeed Riku.

“Thanks…” he paused expectantly.

“Sora,” was the reply, with an accompanying smile.

Riku tucked the wallet away in his vest, and patted its newfound sanctuary to confirm the safety of it.  “Well thanks again, Sora.  I’d be in a lot of trouble if you hadn’t come out here.”

“I’ll bet.” Sora replied, and surprised Riku by falling into step alongside him when he stepped round the smaller male and made to continue on his way.

“Uh, is there something else?”

“Um, no.  Well, that is,” Sora’s gaze flickered across the shaded lot and then furtively up at Riku.  His earlier irritation had gone once he’d made his delivery and received a better look at the man.  Tall athletic build, silky white hair brushing along broad shoulders, intense green eyes; this Riku was the real deal, just the kind of cool guy that Sora aspired to be.  In fact, he couldn’t have been any closer to Sora’s ideals unless…

“No way!  That’s your bike?”

Riku cocked a brow as he paused in mounting the sleek and customized motorcycle, having been quite prepared to ride out into the darkness, and maybe check out a few other haunts before daybreak.  But the little man was still close at hand.  _Am I supposed to give him something for being a good samaritan?_

He watched as Sora came over and started ogling and gushing over the bike, paying a little closer attention to the young man.  _Cheerful, eager, in good shape, though a bit puny_.  And then, while ignoring the questions and praise that bubbled up joyfully from the brunette, Riku felt a smile form and an idea blossom.  _Maybe this night won’t be a total loss after all._

“Wow, I didn’t even know they could do--”

“Want to go for a ride?”

Sora jumped as he was cut off and for a moment just blinked up at Riku, the difference in height seeming so much greater from his crouch down next to the tires.  “Wh-what?”

“A ride,” Riku repeated; flashing the smile he knew to be both charming and enticing.  “As a thanks for returning the wallet.” 

Slowly Sora stood, one hand falling to the long seat of the bike as he stared at Riku and that handsome, disarming expression.  “I’ve never…”

“Really?  Well then, this is the perfect opportunity for you, isn’t it?”

Sora looked over Riku’s shoulder, back to the club still thrumming with bass and still dazzling with neon light.  When his gaze returned to Riku’s own, those green eyes seemed far brighter and more tantalizing than the flashy signs surrounding the otherwise dark little building.  “Maybe for just a short ride,” he said with an excited grin, certain that he wouldn’t be gone long enough for his friends inside to miss him.

“Yeah, just a short little ride,” Riku murmured, smirking as he closed in.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t move his hands, mired as they were in what felt like warm gelatin. He pulled out of reflex, still just rousing from sleep, but though his fingers trailed sluggishly through the viscous substance, his wrists remained securely caught between it and the outside world.

The realization that he had been bound with his hands over his head forced Sora to wake suddenly, his whole body jerking in alertness.  His blue eyes searched about frantically, taking in the unfamiliar and very pink space.

It was like a dream he’d once had about being swallowed by a giant whale; where every which way he looked was fleshy and soft.  Here and there blue orbs embedded within the somatic walls provided brilliant illumination, though what the light had to reveal was not at all comforting.

The chamber appeared longer than it was wide, but was dotted with various minor walls, columns, and obstacles, which prevented a clear view down one end or the other.  A fleshy stalactite had been used to imprison Sora’s hands and hold him just high enough so as to prevent anything more than his toes from touching the pliant floor.

 _What happened?  I was… on the bike with Riku.  We were going so fast.  Riku… Riku smelled so good.  I was holding onto him so tight.  Did we crash?  Am I dead?_

Though the room was warm, Sora’s naked body shivered with chills.  A sound from nearby made him shuffle about clumsily on tiptoe, seeking the source.  “Hello?  Is somebody there?” he called.

A pale face with intense green eyes peered round a pink wall.  “You’re awake already?”

“Riku!” Sora cried.  “What’s going on?  Where am I?  Where are my clothes?”

“So many questions,” Riku remarked, while not feeling particularly inclined to answer any one of them.  He came out into the open and smirked as Sora’s eyes grew as round and wide as saucers.  Clearly it was an effort for the boy to take in his… uniqueness.

He was paler than Sora remembered; in fact, he was practically bleached white now.  Yet it was not Riku’s blanched skin tone, or the other’s own nakedness, which caused Sora to gape; it was simply that where legs and… other parts, should have been, there was instead a mass of gently swaying and curling tentacles.  Each of which was slender and tapered, not too unlike those found on a squid or octopus, except that these particular appendages were entirely smooth and devoid of features.

As they moved, and Riku drew closer, Sora caught hints of a faint lavender tint along their underside.  The young brunette flinched violently as one such tentacle reached out for him.  Cold though it appeared, the thing did not have a discernable temperature, but the way it felt sliding across the young man’s chest and down over the concave curve of his stomach was still quite substantial, dispelling the notion that this might all be a dream.

“You should know, you’re not usually what I go hunting for,” Riku said, standing before the human and lifting more of his pale limbs to start coiling about and caressing that captured body.  With a hand he caught Sora’s chin and peered at the youth’s face, tipping it this way and that with his hold.  “But there’s just something about you.  It’s weird.”

 _I’m weird?  You’re the one who turned out to be a monster!_ Sora’s mind hollered, as he glared at the creature before him and tried to ignore just how tantalizing the various measures of stroking had become.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Riku chided, curling a tentacle around Sora’s flaccid dick and making the boy gasp sharply.  “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?  Being… _close_ , to me?”

“Wh-what?” Sora yelped as that tentacle began to move, squeezing and pulsing around him in a way he’d never experienced before and, much to his horror, swiftly responded to.  “N-no, I-I didn’t…”

“Then why did you follow me, if it wasn’t to do this sort of thing?  Although, you probably dreamed of something a little less… foreign.”

“I-I didn’t follow you for _that_!  I-I just thought… I thought you were a cool guy.” Sora gasped again and a great shudder went through him.  _Ugh, these things are so creepy, but they’re… they’re really good!_   He bit back a groan and looked piteously at Riku, “I-I just wanted to be your friend.”

“My friend?” Riku laughed softly, finding the reply rather cute and rather unexpected.  A tentacle slid through the soft, unruly brown hair and made its way down along a burning red cheek.  “Well, we can still be friends, Sora.”

“I-I don’t think…don’t think we can.  Ah!”

“No?  But we’re going to help each other out so much, and isn’t that what friends do?  Help each other?”

It was hard for Sora to think up a proper response or ask just what sort of help was being demanded of him when Riku was twisting a pair of very dexterous tentacles around his nipples to intermittently pinch and rub them.  There was also that scent again, that sweet and spicy perfume which wafted off Riku and filled Sora’s head.

“Wh-what are you?” the human panted, trembling under the adept touches of those alien limbs.

“Ktulhi,” Riku replied with a slight trilling purr, watching those blue eyes grow dark and feeling that body shift and lean into his touches, eager for more despite the endearing shyness and reservation that lingered.

“K-Ktu…lhi,” the name came out as a moan off Sora’s lips.

“Yesss,” Riku hissed and smiled as Sora easily turned to putty in his hands, well, his tentacles actually.  The responses falling from those wet lips were wonderful; the little whimpers of confusion and joy, the way the human’s skin blushed so prettily, and how perspiration made him sparkle in the pale light.

Riku moved slowly behind Sora, caressing as he went and lifting the boy’s legs.  He used a hand to run down along a calf, remarking privately that the human was nicely toned and had perhaps done a lot of running before now.  Although, such activity would be the last thing he did from here on out.

Sora groaned as he found his legs spread wide.  The pale Ktulhi’s support of his body was taking away the ache in his arms, but at the cost of being put on display quite obscenely.  Something stiff and wet brushed firm along the underside of his body and he peered down blearily to see yet another new and strange _something_.

Riku shuddered against Sora’s back, peering around the human as his _seeder_ emerged quite suddenly and eagerly. The four lobes of its bulbous head flexed in the open air, a clear viscous fluid oozing up from the tiny bumps along each brightly coloured interior.

“Looks like I can’t wait any more,” he said, pulling the slimy horror back and positioning it at youth’s entrance, so graciously revealed by other tentacles parting Sora’s butt cheeks.

The breath was taken from Sora’s lungs before he could form a protest, his body jerking at the sudden penetration of something so large and slick.  A dim part of his mind still working was amazed that he could accept such a thing into his body, certain by the sight of it that such a feat was nigh impossible.

Eventually he was able to form a pitiful moan, the tentacle having for a moment, grown still.  Yet the respite was momentary, as the _seeder_ abruptly shifted in a wave like motion, forcing itself up and down along the narrow canal.  Difficult as it was in his current position, Sora still managed to buck, and cried out as he abruptly came, the sensations being wrought upon him finally too much to endure.

Riku did not simply thrust, as a human might, but convulsed his alien sex within Sora’s body, amused by the sounds that pushed through the hitched panting and at how his prey writhed within his coils.  And though the seeder pleasured Sora, it also went forth with purpose, and searched.

A low purr came from the alien as he found his quarry; that newly formed haven meant especially for this moment.  Again the tentacle grew still.  Sora labored for breath, resting in Riku’s hold, his cock already brought to rigidity again.

“Wh-wha?” he managed weakly, disappointment welling within at the abrupt stillness.  He moaned and squirmed against Riku’s chest, eager for more action, but paused when detecting a new sensation, a new strangeness begin.  The tentacle within him was expanding.

Heart fluttering and mind dazed by lust and reeling with wonder, Sora groaned and shivered and waited with anticipation.

It was an oddly gradual thing, like an object being passed through a tube smaller than itself.  Sora felt the ring of his entrance stretch and contract around the growth, and then as it continued up through him.

His dick twitched at the bewildering sensation and he gasped as he felt that object, round and little larger than a golf ball, clear the tentacle from which it came and rest inside him.  Though desperate to ask what was going on, he had no chance as another of those objects began its climb, and then another… and another… and…

 _Oh, I really should stop_ , Riku told himself as he let a sixth egg settle amongst its siblings.  Sora’s belly swelled outward just slightly with the number of eggs, and Riku couldn’t help but smile with pride and use a hand to rub that little paunch.  _Okay, maybe after this one._

There were eight eggs inside Sora by the time Riku pulled out, leaving them immersed in a generous donation of the serous-like fluid which would aid their development inside their new mother.

Sora moaned weakly, exhausted by the ordeal and the overwhelming pleasure.  His brow furrowed as he tried to sort out just what had happened and why he was feeling so strange.  Head lolling forward, he gasped as he saw his belly slopping outward as never before, packed with the eight little lives Riku had placed there.

“Wh-what…what did you do to me?” he sagged against Riku as his arms suddenly came free of their prison.  Shaking, Sora forced the tired limbs to rise and set both hands upon the smooth bulge now in front of him.  It was warm and just under his skin he could feel a faint pulse, like a single heartbeat.

A gasp interrupted Riku.  Liquid heat flowed suddenly throughout Sora’s body, originating from his stuffed belly.  He began to pant again and lay his head back into the crook of Riku’s neck and shoulder.  Hands still upon his stomach, he groaned as they were moved and his belly swelled rapidly.

“This… this can’t be happening,” he said breathlessly, looking down as he grew larger and larger; his belly becoming a smooth, perfect orb.  He yelped faintly as his navel popped outward, forced into a firm little nub by his tautly stretched skin.

The little brunette moaned as tentacles returned to stroke his body, revealing to him just how highly sensitive his changing form had become.

“I can’t… I can’t…” Sora begged, rousing anew despite the terror of the situation, but Riku gave him no quarter, and as his belly settled at last, huge and rotund, and yet another climax overcame him, the taxed human could take no more and let oblivion take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled "Ktulhi Hearts" I wrote this way back in the summer of 2010 as a trade for [sorabelly](http://sora-belly.tumblr.com). They were a fan of my collaborated written work involving a tentacled alien species known as the Ktulhi and I was (and still very much am) a huge fan of their art work.
> 
> Their part of the trade can be seen here; <http://sora-belly.tumblr.com/post/86074151094/hetalia-mpreg-love-ktulhi-riku-arttrade-by>
> 
> I hope that despite the original Ktulhi stories no longer being available people can still enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Sora, you gotta eat.  Now open up!”

The human’s mouth remained firmly sealed against Riku’s attempts, and he turned his head stubbornly this way and that each time the violet tentacle sought to bump against his lips.

Riku sighed deeply in frustration, having anticipated that there would be some problems with his new human adjusting to being _very_ pregnant, with eight alien eggs.  What he hadn’t counted on was the boy’s spirit.  He was a little spitfire and despite being burdened with a bevy of eggs, was still managing to cause Riku a few headaches.

He was thankful however, that at least Sora hadn’t suffered a mental crisis.  Humans were peculiar creatures and did not react well to change, which was one of the very reasons why so many “visitors” often went incognito when stopping by.  Sora had instead, while still reacting with much upset (to be expected), been inquisitive and prone to firing off over a dozen questions at once, albeit in a demanding manner.

Riku had never talked with a Brood Mother so much before, but was finding being able to reminiscence about and speak of the beauty of Ktarvrini, the Ktulhi home world, a private joy.  He was even able to laugh when Sora expressed interest in wanting to see its splendors for himself.

But such blissful little moments had to be savoured as soon enough it often came back down to “business,” and they were put at odds once more.

“It’s not so bad, you’ll probably like it.”

 _Probably?_ Sora snorted mentally, trying to glare down the gently swaying tentacle through the corner of his eye.  It was different than the ones which had… _done things_ to him his first time waking up in this strange squishy place, and was nowhere near as ugly or frightening as the one which had somehow put those eggs into him.

He was still having a bit of trouble processing how that had even been possible.  Yet the evidence was right in front of him, large and round and a little pinkish, sticking out almost proudly and constantly hindering his desire to move properly and even wander around.  Not that he wasn’t managing to get about, in his own way; it was just… slow going and exhausting work.

“Sora,” Riku intoned menacingly, “this is your last chance.”

The human refused to take it.

 Riku’s hand shot out and pinched down upon Sora’s nose.  The brunette floundered a moment before abruptly gasping, his lips parting widely.  The tentacle struck forth, like a snake eager to find refuge in a dark cavern.

“There we go.  Now go on, take a drink.”

Sora blushed brightly at this _violation_ , and his tongue tentatively felt about the invader, flicking the tiny hole at the rounded tip.  Liquid suddenly splashed upon Sora’s tongue, and he uttered a surprised, muffled yelp for it.  He looked up at Riku, not wanting to continue, but found his tongue acting of its own accord, rolling the creamy substance along itself and sampling the flavor.

Those big blue eyes blinked, and Sora was shocked that… it was actually pretty good.  Mild and thick, with a strangely sweet flavor.  Wondering if it wasn’t just a fluke, Sora drew back, sucking on the feeder.  A generous burst of that delightful fluid filled his mouth this time and he was able to savour it only a moment before finding himself hungrily gulping and pulling forth yet another drink.

Riku smiled as Sora soon uttered happy, eager little sounds and suckled fiercely.  The Ktulhi trilled softly in his own happiness and brought a hand down to stroke through the soft brown hair while Sora fed.

All too soon Sora could feel the _feeder_ being withdrawn.  Whimpering he sought to follow its retreat, leaning forward desperately.  The tip of his tongue managed one final, tiny lick at the wet head before he groaned and was forced to lean back, obstructed once more by his own changed body.

He sighed, comforted by the feel of Riku’s hand caressing through his hair and down along his cheek.  He was warm all over and it was like his skin had been charged.  As the Ktulhi’s thumb drew close to his mouth, he inclined his head and took the pad of it between his lips in a light, suckling kiss.

Sora’s heart was racing and he felt weird.  _What was in that stuff?_ He wondered, peering up at the handsome alien who was watching him with such powerful green eyes.  His cheeks grew dark and he squirmed, only realizing then as he began to shift about that he had grown quite hard.

“It has that effect on some humanoids,” Riku said in a low whisper, reading Sora’s confusion.  He smiled when the human shivered as he brought a tentacle to stroke along that large belly.

 _These guys must be like those sex beasts you see in hentai stuff_ , Sora mused, gasping as a couple more tentacles began to sweep over his body.  His stomach quivered and he shuddered, feeling far too sensitive, and Riku’s tender touches were not helping.

“I-I don’t… I don’t think I… I want to do this…” he said, panting and shaking.

“Why not?” the Ktulhi’s administrations did not cease, which made it harder for Sora to concentrate and that in turn rather amused Riku.

“Because… because this is… well it’s… ah…”

“It’s?”

“It’s… s-s-sex.  Y-you should only do this… with the person who means the most to… to you.  W-with the person you… you love.”

Riku blinked down at those darkened blue eyes.  In his research he had come across such human notions, but had yet to find an example of it firsthand.  Now that he had, it was… intriguing.  Riku’s limbs stopped moving on Sora’s body, and he brushed his fingers along Sora’s cheek, cupping it soon after with his hand and drawing his own face near.

“And what if I do love you?”

“Wh-wha?” the alien’s cool, pale lips captured his own even as they gaped in shock and a rush of heat sped through Sora’s body anew as Riku’s tongue moved just as dexterously as his tentacles did.  He whimpered, trying not to get caught up in the alien’s pace, but the tentacles on his body were in motion again and more were coming to touch him, and in moments he was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled "Ktulhi Hearts" I wrote this way back in the summer of 2010 as a trade for [sorabelly](http://sora-belly.tumblr.com). They were a fan of my collaborated written work involving a tentacled alien species known as the Ktulhi and I was (and still very much am) a huge fan of their art work.
> 
> Their part of the trade can be seen here; <http://sora-belly.tumblr.com/post/86074151094/hetalia-mpreg-love-ktulhi-riku-arttrade-by>
> 
> I hope that despite the original Ktulhi stories no longer being available people can still enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 3

No clocks, no calendars, but a gut feeling told Sora that it had been at least a week since his arrival.  Albeit other than the sheer _rightness_ of it, he wasn't sure just how he could have come to such a conclusion.  He never felt hungry now, so there was no breakdown of breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  He slept whenever he felt like it, sometimes for a brief catnap, sometimes for a deep snooze.  And not once had he detected the ever important, and sometimes urgent, call of nature.

When he'd finally noticed that things were not running as per the usual, he'd asked Riku about it.  The Ktulhi appeared amused by Sora's surmounting distress, but went on to inform the human that it was all quite normal, given the changes.  Sora had not been terribly enthused to discover that thanks to some radical chemical reaction induced by a stinger concealed in the Ktulhi's index finger, his body had been rapidly modified to become the perfect receptacle for the eggs placed inside it.  He was now, essentially, a living incubator.

How Sora had wished he could have riled at Riku.  Screamed and beat at the alien beast who had turned him into little more than a biological breeding machine.  But he was caught up by those soft tentacles and held tenderly close, his angry tears brushed away by gentle lips.  The alluring scent of the creature washed over him and his body was carefully stroked, and in the end emotions more powerful and far sweeter than rage were there to take over.

Presently, Sora shifted restlessly against the spongy wall he'd become propped against, pouting as he stared down at his oversized belly.  Riku had disappeared again, off on some task which Sora could only wonder about.  And wonder he did, and speculate and contemplate and generally twist himself up inside into knots of confusion and angst he could not even begin to pick apart.

 _What if he's looking for another boy?  I hope he never comes back!  Why does being an egg basket feel so incredible?  He probably says_ those _things to everyone, stupid playboy alien, who knows where those tentacles have been.  Why isn't he back already?  I got to get out of here.  Riku.  I miss you, I miss you, I miss you._

Sora groaned and set his face in his hands, trying unsuccessfully to will his mind into silence.  He took in a deep breath, seeking to concentrate only on the sound of his heart beat... and the beat of the offspring inside him.  He peered through splayed fingers at his belly, not for the first time amazed by its great size and oddly pretty shape.  Blushing faintly, he ran a finger along the taut skin extending forth from under his chest, and shivered at the sensation such a simple touch wrought.

Was that a part of the change?  Some weird kind of tradeoff?  _Hey, so what if you're stuffed silly with alien babies, at least now you'll feel like cumming anytime the wind changes direction._   Sora wrinkled his nose, maybe that was a tad exaggerated.

He dared another touch, biting his lips softly.  A fiendish little part of him was trying to make a case for how marvelous it felt to just lay there, weighed down by a giant belly, not a care in the world except for when the next bout of pleasure would be.  Sora did his best not to give in, his hands gently pressing against the sides of his rotund form.

“So big,” he murmured, almost wishing he had a mirror handy just so he could see for himself just what he looked like.  His point of view was somewhat dismal, telling him only the absolute obvious; he was large and round.  It seemed like only half the story.  However, what a mirror would fail to tell, was just what it felt like.  And Sora blushed, his hands lingering there on the smooth orb, his eyes closing as he felt _them_ ; the eight tiny lives dwelling inside him.

Riku had told him not to get attached, which Sora had scoffed at, for how could that ever happen?  But then, in rare moments like these, Sora would pause and just feel; a low, gentle pulse under his skin, a single, slowly drumming beat for the shelled octuplets.  It was... nice, soothing, and inspired an absurdly motherly feeling in the young man, setting this thoughts to ask bewildering questions like; _Would they have Riku's eyes and my smile?  Will they like paopu slurpies as much as I do?_

A sticky, wet sensation tore Sora from the start of his reverie.  He frowned and squirmed, finding that the wetness had come from him and was pooling beneath his legs.  “O-oh no,” he murmured, heart starting to race.  “I-I broke!”

Before panic could set in, an abrupt surge of pressure bore down on him from inside, and a prolonged moan pushed against his sealed lips.  His hands swept along the sides of his belly and he could feel the eggs shifting about, somehow jostling into new positioning.

His lips parted, letting out a loud puff of air, which he sucked back in only to quickly unleash yet again, this time as yet another trailing moan.  “N-no way,” he gasped, “th-this can't...” but couldn't finish his thought aloud as the first egg found the way out and began sliding down the slick canal to freedom.

Slouching down the wall, the pink substance molded comfortably around him, creating a form-fitted bed for which he could lay while his knees came up and his legs spread wide and he gave birth.

Though shame burned in his cheeks, Sora still screamed with unbridled ecstasy and came, as the first egg left his body.  Hardly afforded the time to recover or fully process what was happening, the second egg hurried to make its own escape, as did the third and fourth shortly after.

While the fifth egg began its almost agonizingly leisurely descent, Riku came to loom in Sora's field of vision.  The human called out, surging upward to grasp at the alien.  Yet his flurry of movement served to pry egg number five free, which in turn wracked his overwrought body with orgasm once more and sent him crashing back down into his makeshift bed.

“Riku,” he mewled this time, flushed and perspiring from the overwhelming work.  He weakly reached out and was able to take hold of a tentacle, a piteous smile forming over his lips as it coiled round his wrist and forearm in acknowledgment.

“Riku,” Sora said again, shuddering as egg six was not about to give him a rest.  His cheeks darkened and he averted his gaze, suddenly embarrassed to be seen like this; laying eggs, with his lower body so exposed and covered in serum and cum.

A tender touch came to Sora's chin, coercing his face and sights back, and he felt Riku's lips upon his own before he looked  upon the alien again.  His lips moved sweetly and eagerly against Riku's, and though he longed to maintain the embrace, a sharp gasp forced them apart.  Sora's whole body trembled and leaned against the Ktulhi as he came to settle next to the human and wrap him lightly in his coils.

“How are you doing?” Riku whispered into his ear, smiling as he looked past Sora's diminishing belly and to the beautiful, healthy eggs laying between the man's legs.

“G-getting th-through it,” Sora replied, forcing a smile before another joyful cry broke out.  “Ah!  Ah-ha!  Why!  Why does it... does it feel like this?!”  His body yawned impossibly wide, the egg slipping from its sanctuary and through his physique and out onto the floor with ease. 

Riku had no answer, no reason as to why it should have been pain that Sora received, for stretching and changing and contorting in such ways.  It should have been torture and agony, but all that came to Sora was pleasure and bliss and complete rapture.  More chemicals possibly, by means of keeping the Brood Mothers in check.  _What was the human saying?  You got more flies with honey than you did with vinegar._

“T-two more,” Sora stammered, putting a hand to his belly, which now seemed so small; the gentle sloping dome, almost normal.  The skin was as sensitive as ever, and he wondered if it would ever be the same again.

Seven and Eight seemed to be giving their carrier a little break, allowing Sora to doze lightly in the comfort of Riku's many limbs.  Now and again thick lashes would flutter over a weary blue gaze, and Sora would smile wanly, then snuggle against Riku a little more, delighting in how that seemed to prompt the tentacles and arms to fold around him a little tighter.  A part of him did want to demand to know what had kept Riku, why the alien wasn't around to monitor the laying of those precious eggs of his, yet weariness held his tongue still.

 _Besides, he's probably done this dozens of times before, hundreds even,_ spoke that little voice of doubt, but as if sensing his oncoming despair, the last two eggs shifted and made ready to make their own appearances into the world.

“You're doing great,” Riku murmured to Sora as tentacles lightly kneaded the gentle swell of Sora's stomach, helping to keep the last two eggs from crowding the tight passage in an erstwhile attempt at being born first.

Another tired smile flashed over Sora's glistening features, he never was one to back down from a challenge.  Roused again despite his exhaustion, Sora quietly delighted in having Riku's mouth and touch with him for these final moments.  When at last it was done, the final egg lying with its siblings, his cock finally spent, and his stomach once more flat and empty, Sora sighed and collapsed against Riku.

A white hand brushed the damp brown hair from Sora's brow and cheek, lying the strands carefully aside.  “You did great,” he murmured, kissing Sora's forehead lightly.  Tentacles stretched outward, each selecting an egg and curling securely about it before bringing it close.  He beamed with pride at the creamy white shells speckled in lilac, and felt each pulse with their own rhythm, healthy and independent.  “Really great.”

Sora wasn't out for long, but it was enough time for Riku to have taken the eggs away.  That saddened him a little, that he'd missed out in getting a good look at just what he'd carried and cared for.  Sitting up, he stared down at his flat stomach, able to once again see his own lap and all the valued parts that lay between.  It had only been a week, and yet looking at his own, familiar body, felt strange, and lonely.

“Was that it?” he asked in a coarse whisper, his voice raw from screaming.  “Is it... over?”

“Not, as they say, by a long shot.”

Sora's head shot up, again beholding that strange, and somehow beautiful, alien form, and knowing exactly, precisely, what was expected of him.  “How many more?” he whispered, heart hammering with something only slightly akin to fear, but far more exciting, “For how long?”

A tentacle reached out, offering, “Now _I'd_ say many, many more, and for a very, very long time.”

Sora beamed suddenly and grabbed hold, pulling the alien in, “Well then, anything, for a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled "Ktulhi Hearts" I wrote this way back in the summer of 2010 as a trade for [sorabelly](http://sora-belly.tumblr.com). They were a fan of my collaborated written work involving a tentacled alien species known as the Ktulhi and I was (and still very much am) a huge fan of their art work.
> 
> Their part of the trade can be seen here; <http://sora-belly.tumblr.com/post/86074151094/hetalia-mpreg-love-ktulhi-riku-arttrade-by>
> 
> I hope that despite the original Ktulhi stories no longer being available people can still enjoy this story.


End file.
